


The Beast

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's going into heat and needs John</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast

Sherlock let out an irritated whine as a pang of need shot through him. He hated heats and not because of the reasons most people would have assumed from the consulting detective. When a normal omega went into a heat, their mind would do one thing and one thing only, focus on that primal urge that overtook them. But that wasn't quite what happened to him, his mind would race, the want ruling but not quite taking over. He would have given anything to be able to hear the silence that came with letting go.

 

John shifted in his seat, he could smell Sherlock from the sitting room. His familiar scent intensified, distracting the doctor from his work. His own Alpha urge rising at the scent of the oncoming heat of an omega so close, he hated this part, the loosing of himself to the beast. All he wanted to do was pin down the detective who was currently locked away in his room, to make him come apart beneath him and make him his own.

 

The brunette forced himself onto shaky legs, he couldn't do this again on his own. He stumbled his way to John, a low whine leaving his throat. “John, please I need…” he shook his head, trying to focus on his words. “I need the beast.”


End file.
